The present invention relates to clips and in particular to a clip system for mounting an object to a support whereby the clip system prevents movement in each of three orthogonal directions to achieve a predefined registration positioning for the object.
Numerous types of magnetic recording devices which receive magnetic tape cartridges are known. One particular style of magnetic recording devices incorporates a moveable support member upon which the magnetic head of the recorder is placed. In general, the support member pivots relative to the cartridge to bring the head into contact against the magnetic recording surface such as a tape. In order to achieve proper registration and positioning of the head relative to the magnetic tape, it is essential that the magnetic head be mounted on the support in a manner that will prevent relative movement between the magnetic head and the support while at the same time providing proper positioning and orientation for the portion of the head which comes in contact with the magnetic recording surface. It is therefore desired to provide a clip mechanism which is inexpensive and which is readily adapted to mass production techniques so as to eliminate the requirement for extensive labor or precision adjustment to properly position the head relative to the support.
The present invention achieves this result by utilizing at least one upstanding registration flange extending from the top support surface of the support member; providing a means of attaching a clip to the support member; and providing at least one index cavity in the top of the magnetic head. The clip has at least one inwardly directed protrusions or tangs. At least some of the tangs extend into the index cavities in the top surface of the head to both position the head relative to the support in a predefined manner and simultaneously maintain the head immoveable relative to the support.
In one embodiment the head is placed on the support between two registration flanges. The clip is inserted over the end of the support around both the head and the support. This operation can be easily done in an assembly line process by an assembler having minimal skills. Precise registration of the head relative to the magnetic recording surface is achieved upon engagement of the tangs in the index cavities without the necessity of precision adjustments.